Zoey, Mike, Ryan and the gang vs. Scarlett
This is how Zoey, Mike, Ryan and the gang vs. Scarlett goes in episode 10 of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Mike, Ryan and the gang creep through a corridor Ryan F-Freeman: Be careful, guys. Scarlett could be waiting to unleash a robot on us at any moment. Madam Magianort: Ryan. Careful is my middle name. Zoey (Total Drama): Shhh. Do you guys hear that? listen carefully as a whirring noise is heard Mike: something Uh-oh. Rianna F-Fiona: Uh-oh? Uh-oh what, Mike? Is this some kind of rare good news "Uh-oh"? Mike: Scarlett must've have detected us. The walls. They're closing in. walls move in from every direction Matau T. Monkey: Hey! Madam Magianort Help me prop up, female version of Master Xehanort or we are done for! Madam Magianort: Hey! Put me down you silly prim ape! Rianna F-Fiona: Wait, guys! Mattis T. Monkey: Look! It's not the walls, it's the machinery. Mike: We need to turn it off somehow. Ryan F-Freeman: Doctor? Can you hack this? 12th Doctor: I think so. use his machine hacker to hack the machinery. The walls retract Ryan F-Freeman: Phew. That was close. Human Rainbow Dash: And you got my voice as well, Magianort. Madam Magianort: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: Scarlett is going to get a piece of my mind. Thanks to my mentor, Master Xehanort. others nod Madam Magianort: We've gotta hurry. run on Mike: Okay. What's the first thing we know Scarlett would want to do? Human Pinkie Pie: Well, she wants the million dollars and to win them, she wants to kill us. Bertram T. Monkey: We have to stop her and fast! Sci-Ryan: I agree. sneak into the control room Emmet: Here we are. Be quiet. looks as if he's about to sneeze Ryan F-Freeman: Ah.. ah... Ah... Ryan puts his finger on Ryan's nose Mike: Knock it off, Ryan. Or Scarlett'll knock us off. Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry. Ryan removes his finger from Ryan's nose Emmet: Okay, on my count of three, we'll bust in. Ready? Sci-Ryan: Ready's my middle name. feels a tingle in his nose Emmet: 1.... 2..... Ryan F-Freeman: ACHOOOOO!!! Evil Ryan: Bless you. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. the control room, Scarlett hears the sneeze Scarlett: What was that? Ryvine Sparkle: Just some steam from the pipes. Scarlett: Sounded more like a sneeze to me. Ryvine Sparkle: It came from outside. Scarlett: Better check the cameras. Scarlett try to look at the computer screen, it went black Scarlett: What the?! Kaos: What just happened? to the gang Mike: Nice work, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Evil Anna: We can't let Scarlett kill us. It's cruel. Evil Ryan: Everything's cruel according to Lisa, Evil Anna. Hitting Mike on the head is cruel, killing animals is cruel, forcing Ryan to tell about Twilight is cruel. Everything is cruel. So, excuse me if Homer's cruel! Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Evil Rianna: Just concentrate on beating her. Emmet: Ok. Where were we? Oh yes. throat One... Two.... Three! push the door down Thomas: The game is up, Scarlett! Ryan F-Freeman: Surrender to us and nopony gets hurt. others glance at him Ryan F-Freeman: What? I'm giving her a choice. Crash Bandicoot: Well, she's not going to agree. Ryan Tokasaki: Scarlett Extreme takedown! Crash Bandicoot: goes to the "Cancel" button Scarlett: Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Scarlett. Chris is telling the truth. I'm shuting this down. the button Computer: Self destruct sequence. Canceled. Have a nice day. [ Kaos: Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan